


All in the Uniform

by ahunmaster



Series: Master/Maid AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Clothed Sex, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Maids, Master/Servant, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Airstream has a little fun with Wheeljack while she's still in her uniform.





	

  
"Hmmph!  Mmmph!"

 

"Don't do that, my love," Airstream whispered into her ear as he slapped her hips into the bed again, "You'll damage my nice sheets."

 

Wheeljack opened her mouth to allow the silk, embroidered sheets to leave her mouth only for another groan to leave her as her lover keep pounding away at her.

 

"Ah... You sound so beautiful; just like how you look right now."

 

He was joking.  She was still in her uniform, her underwear pulled down to her stockings as her master slapped against her bare bum and her velvety skirt, causing her to moan at the conflicting sensations.  How could he see her as beautiful bent over like this?

 

"You know, we should try it one day," Airstream panted as he moved his hips to hit her in new parts of her vagina, "Me taking you while you're on duty."

 

"M-Master... I-I can't-!"

 

"I know, I know.  It's not proper of either of us," he reached down to rub her hips soothingly, "Still, perhaps we could do it in one of the guest rooms.  While you're dusting.  It wouldn't be hard to ensure we have the place to ourselves."

 

Master Airstream had only mentioned it once or twice.  Wheeljack probably shouldn't have given him a blowjob that one morning while waking him up with his morning tea.

 

"But if you don't feel comfortable, I understand," Airstream quicken his thrusts, "We could just keep it here in my bedroom.  Is that okay, Wheeljack?"

 

She didn't have a chance to answer just yet as he suddenly came inside of her.

 

"Oh... sorry about that."

 

"I-It's okay..." Her back shivered as he pulled out and moved a finger up to help her get off as well, "I'll... think about the guest bedroom.  B-But I would rather d-do it with my uniform in here.  I-In case I-I make a mess- AH! - again."

 

Watching her come down from the small orgasm, Airstream wiped off his hand with his handkerchief before moving to help her out of her maid outfit, first starting with the top and corset.

 

"I'm fine with that," He gently nudged her to lay straight down to pull at her strings, "I'll look into seeing if I can find another uniform for you.  One that you wouldn't mind getting messy."

 

Wheeljack hummed in approval as she allowed her master to undress her.  That would probably be more logical.  And it would allow Master Airstream to do more to her without worries of a stain on her uniform that she wouldn't be able to get out.

 

But for now, she would just deal with taking everything off before she let her lover take her fully onto the bed.

 

END


End file.
